This is love
by sweet8dreams
Summary: after all these years of practecing ; heero never knew that the doc had a surprise for him ! yeah the opposite sexe is waiting ! not only heero who's gonna be surprised also duo and quatre and wufei and trowa
1. who are you ?

**I do not own gundam wing!**

Well hello ! this is my first story and I'm a bit scared so I hope you liked ! it's about gundam wing but in a new version ! please tell me what do you think ! (P/S: I will update every 2 days ) never lose hope ;) ! like and follow

 **Chapter1 : Introduction**

Heero and his female roommate had lived in a separated room! They both trained for the same reason! But each one in his way! They are deferent in some points also have a common things like; they went to the same school but studied in different classes! But she loved to be an actress one day so her favorite class was theatre class! Reena Lavrch is our mystery female! Long brown hair; her usual clothes are a black short skirt and green t-shirt she is a totally sexy teenage! But she is not alone! She has friends; 4 sexy teenage girls but also strong: Dyia maximanuim: long yellow hair but she prefer the two pigtails so you know she looks like; white t-shirt and black skirt! Taryna Willy; the most sexy; wonderful and popular acrobat in all the circus around the world; Every show she wears her mask like those in the theatre 'smiley one' long brown hair her usual clothes are pink shirt;and white short skirt! Chino Yamanku; long black hair but she prefers Chinese hair cut style; she admires swords and she is very good in using them; her casual clothes are short white and blue Chinese dress with a flower on the top of it! Finely Qatarina Meleton Vinner; she is a rich young women but her parents died and took care of her family and Winner's family are friends ; long yellow hair; casual clothes sweet beige and caramel dress! Those girls are special they have a secret! Do you know what is it? They have magic ability of transformation into gundam!

 **Chapter2: first I saw her !**

Dyo P'O'V :

One day; I decided to visit the professor G; i went to his house when i didn't find him in the lab;

Open the door prof! " what a lousy prof " said to myself

Who's at the door? a female voice come from inside the house ; Duo surprised and he went so far in his head ! What!? The prof with a girl! Since when?

If you open the door I will tell you! "

Dyia opened the door and with a quick move, i pushed her to the wall and said

Who are you? Where is the prof? What did you do to him? answer me quickly Now " i were strict and at the same time i were fascinated by the girl's beauty but Dyia with her fast reflextion escaped from my hands and stand behind me and said

You are so rude ! who are you anyway ! the prof didn't say that he will have visitors this afternoon ! Dyia blushed from Duo's looks "Heyyy why are you looking at like that ! "

I'm Duo Maxwell ; nice to meet you

I'm Dyia Maximanuim ; nice to meet you to… emm want to stay for dinner ! Dyia said with a sweet smile

Yeah sure hehehe ! Duo said with a little blushes on his face

Dyia smiled

Hey you two ! the prof said ! "what are you doing ?

We were going to start eating without your interruption

Why you didn't wait for me Dyia ! the prof said crying

I'm kidding prof ! please don't cry !Dyia said and she smiled

And to be honest I've never see a wonderful smile like hers

THE AUTHOR P'O'V

"The truth is that the 5 doctors cares a lot about the girls ! in order to protect them !

they trained the 5 sexy teenager by sending them in missions together and gave them a motive to get even stronger ! that motive was actually a plan ! each doctor keep speaking about his boy who is training him in front of his girl like Reena and Heero " it's a little bit hard but try to understand it " so by the time the five sexy Reena ; Taryna ; Chino; Qatrina and Dyia wanted to prove that they are more powerful than the boys! ! Actually all of them had a secret roommate !

The girls know exactly how the boys looks like ! they watch them and learn their strategy ! that was their big mission until … "

Dyo P'O'V

I were so jealous and surprised from the reaction of the prof and how he can get closer to the girl but the big question was why didn't the prof told me about the girl ? why he don't want anybody to get closer to her ?why did he get weak in front of her ?

The dinner was over and i went back to home and my head was full of questions!

Come and visit us again ! shouted Dyia

I will ! I smiled back !

In that night i met Heero by coincidence ! And

Hey Heero ! Heero turned and gave me that scary look

What do you want and stop shouting idiot

Sorry hehehe ! hey Heero! em ! did you saw a girl in doc J lab ?

A girl ? No

What about his house did you check him ?

I said no ! why ?

Eh ! nothing it was a question hahahahah

See you later

What's wrong with him ! eh it doesn't matter now Heero told him self

HEERO P'O'V

What's wrong with him?

A new day is come; and I went an hour earlier to the lab in order to have more time to practice but i decided to have a look on a special door that only the doc who is able to open it .

Bingo ; the door now is unlocked ! I opened him carefully when I saw another training room however there is something deferent but I could not know it! I was thinking in my conversation with Duo ! i could not forget it and i don't know why ! then ! I passed the training room and then found a big surprise ! Reena was taking a shower and singing ! I heard her voice so i hided from her before she could see me ; Reena went out from the bath and she was totally sexy ; Her chest was big ! she took my mind and even I forget Relena that moment ! and suddenly the doc come in from another secret door and he saw Reena almost going to start changing her clothes when she saw him ! she screamed and throw on him on the door ! believe it! a door she was practicing day and night in order to get stronger like Heero ; she coughed the doc and put him inside a room and you can only hear " boom ; ah ; ouch; a a ; teck -and a doc screaming -: I'm sorry ; aaah ; forgive me ; aaaaah ; my hands ; aaaah my face ; ouch ah ; I will never do it again ! " the doc said

promise me doc that you want do that again ; this is the 7th time this month ; I'm really getting tired of this ! Reena replied

Yes reena I promise" repeated the bleeding doc!

I escaped so fast before anyone see me !

So Duo was right! There is a girl ! this is weird !

In the after noon ! Heero went out from the doc lab and went to see Duo and he fined him with Trowa; Quatre and Wufei. He looked at Duo and said

You was right! I find one!

Really so every one of the doc must have one! He looked at the others and said "did anyone of you saw a girl in the doc's lab?

They were surprised by Duo's question! They looked at each other confusing and said "no! "

Go and search in a places that you are not allowed to enter or you don't suspect in it! Heero said

The three young man went to search for the mystery girls but nothing!

Where those lazy doc hide them ! ah Quatre I visited you wince and you told me that the instructor H wasn't there ! is it a coincidence or he always absent in that special time ?

Well after you mentioned that ! I guess..! Yeah he always absent in a special time !

Did he said where is he going ?

Yeah once he said that he have a meeting in a ****** *** restaurant !

Yeah let's go to ****** *** restaurant and see him said Duo

And the boys went to restaurant and they found every doc with a girl and each couple took a table (couples O.o just wait )

*Inside the restaurant :

Doc J and Reena:

Come on Reena ! be a little romantic

I'm romantic "stupid old men said to herself "

Reena!

Yes sweet doc ! said reena with a fake smile a big disgusting feeling inside her

You are so cute "and with a quick move! the doc touched her chest

Reena screamed and slapped the doc 5 times with no mercy and the she changed her sited down next to her friend Qatarina and fell into a deep sleep

Heero liked her because she was strong but he was with relena and that confused him

Dyia and prof G :

The hole menu looks delicious ; haa

So Dyia … ah ..

Yep prof ; what do you want ; I want a salad ; soup ; a spaghetti also ; yeah ; aaa ; and French fries :D

My god ! I will take pizza only

Duo was hungry and after he saw what she ordered he almost got crazy but he had to patient to know what's going to happened next .

Chino and master O :

What do you what to eat chino ?

I will take spaghetti and a salad !

That's all !?

Yep

After he ordered

Chino I want to speak with you about something and .. I'm a little bet scared about your reaction

What's the matter master ! tell me ! speak to me in every subject you want master ! I'm here for you remember !

Ok! Here we... Go! I want to marry you chino!

Boom! What a big shock chino got! Wufei who was listening to them and fascinated by the girl told himself "she is almost in my age and ... She is so beautiful! I've never see one like her before! The lucky master! He found her before me! Heh! But marry her! What's is she going to say? If she agreed I won't have any chance with her! Dam it! Please say no! Wait ! what the heck did I just said ! what's wrong with me ! why don't I want her to agree ! I love sally ! my heart is for sally only ! Oh never mind

What about my dream "she said crying "! the boy you told me about him ; Chang Wufei ; I didn't have the chance to see him ; marrying you will destroy every thing ! I'm still young for marriage ….

Wufei have already a girlfriend "shout the master O" you do not have any chance! If he saw you he will ignored you; and KILL you ! He shocked her and destroyed her! but Wufei couldn't wait any longer he wasn't that kind of people so he get into the restaurant ; take a seat next to her on the table and looked at her with his strict eyes

I'm Chang Wufei ; and I'm here to tell you do not marry the master O and continue your dreams until you achieve them ! and you will find someone strong and he will love you better than any one ! don't put a miserable end to your life by this marriage .

But ..

With no but !

Yes master Wufei ! thank you so much I don't know how to thank you "smiled chino and blushed "

No need "smiled Wufei ignoring the both of them the scream of the master and his anger "

Wufei " this is the best for her "

Taryna and Doc S :

How is your show is going ?

Very well I guess ; actually I like this circ better than the old one !

Really ! why ?

I feel more comfortable here; Plus ! People loves me and the other acrobats who's I work with are friendly and kind with me ! Even the son of Boss likes me!

Likes you..?

As friends... You know! When I come here he said that if I needed something I will simply ask him! Is it ok doc?

So what's the name of your new circus ?

Trowa "this is my circus too! Wow! Sweet girl ; heh ! I have Catherine I don't need her ! Catherine is more beautiful and talented "

So your next performance with who? Do you have an idea with who you are going to perform!

Yeah! They told me his name is ***** *****!

What!

Is there a problem doc?

No ; hehe

(Who is she going to perform with? Did you know! Yes he is Trowa )

Doc "can't believe it! Why him ? This might be dangerous ! But ; I know the boy is dating Catherine ; he will never suspicious her ! she will never recognize him huh "

Qatarina and instructor H:

Quatarina is there something wrong?

No! no I'm just not hungry instructor

Are you sick?

A No! I'm fine! hehehe

Ah! Okay

Emm can I ask you a question?

Ask anything you want darling

The boy you spoke to me about is he that power? I mean do you know him ? how does it look like ? do you have any information that I can used against him ?

All what you should know ; his name is Quatre Raberba Winner ; rich boy ; handsome and gundam pilot ! That's all!

Qatarina smiled "I can deal with him" and she left the restaurant alone!


	2. this is crazy

**I do not own gundam wing!**

Hi ! I hope that you liked my story and as I promised you I'll update 2 new chapters ! enjoy ! please follow and review!

 **Chapter3: the mission**

After finishing their meals and their interesting speaking! Everyone left the restaurant; Heero went to take Relena on a date ; Duo went to see Hilde; Wufei promised sally to take her to the circus to see his friend Trowa and his girlfriend Catherine performing together and Quatre went to prepare a surprise to his girlfriend Dorothy cause they decided to meet in his house tonight ! But there were an emergency meeting in which Relena ; Quatre; Dorothy and Qatarina had to go ! yes Quatre and Qatarina were present in almost all the meeting in order to present their families .

Thank you everybody for coming ! And now let's welcome Mrs. Relena peace craft !

Thank you everyone! "hero was there also but none know except Dorothy; Relena and Quatre "

We are here to disguise the new 5 gundam who's has been saw in the space near the earth ; we do not have any information about the pilots or from where did they come ; they may be a dangerous so we must be careful ! Miss Relena! What do you suggests doing?

I prefer to send our ambassador to speak with them and try to find a peaceful solution instead of fight !

Great idea miss Relena " responded Dorothy "

Everyone clapped and they went out ! Qatrina was wearing a wonderful long blue dress and very expensive ring in her hand and went to meet the girls and tells them the bad news

This is so bad! what are we going to do Reena "asked Taryna "

We can't let them get to us! Right Reena "said Dyia "

Listen to me carefully girls; time for play is over; they know about us; but they don't know our identities; they can even send the strongest gundam to us and you know what's that means! … "declared Reena "

That means that there is a big chance to meet gundam pilots which doctors spoken about! "said Chino "

True! Now we are in danger but the mission has to be completed! There is no way out ! We need each other more than any time! So who's with me? "asked Reena "

Me ! "said all the girls "

Quatre who saw Qatrina in the meeting room was surprised because he never though she is so rich to come here! But he never knew that she is one of the 5 gundam pilots that they spoke about! Then! They went to Qatrina's house to get ready for tonight !

 **Chapter4 : let's celebrate**

In Quatre's house "Dorothy arrived; she was super beauty; she was wearing a short red dress and sweet red jewelry

Wow! you look so beautiful tonight

Thanks Quatre " Dorothy wanted to do it with Quatre tonight ; she wanted him so badly but she had to be patient and wait for his reaction and she felt that tonight is the night but …"

Eeeh ! Sorry Dorothy but we will have visitors tonight! I'm sorry that our date will be interrupted

Wh... What? But you promised me!

I know but I didn't check my schedule then! come on don't be mad

Tell me that you love me Quatre " said Dorothy before she start crying "

I love you "said Quatre with a smile " and he kissed her on the cheek she wanted on her lips but she have to be patient

When are they going to come?

At 8 o'clock

Who's coming?

The boys and a noble girl just like me with her friends! in order to get the two families closer to each other !

A ha! That's all Wright! When are they going to leave?

Actually! They are going to spend a night here!

Here? With us!

Yes! "Answered Quatre but Dorothy really hoped to be this night special but it looks like she will wait much longer than she though.

Then! The guests are here! the boys arrived and they bought presents not only presents and their girlfriends too ; few minutes later ; Qatrina and her friends where there too and they also bought presents in their way

Why did you invite them? "asked Duo "

Honestly I never wanted to! I didn't even know her name; this invitation was prepared 3 month ago; besides my father know her dead father the two families are closer! Get it !

Yeah !

Welcome everybody to Quatre Raberba winner's house "said Dorothy while getting down from the stairs "Qatrina didn't pay attention to the name; she even forget the name of the boy the doc spoke about! She had bigger problem now.

All the 5 girls were wearing short dresses but in different colors ; Qatrina : brown dress and sweet white necklace ; Chino : black dress with sweet white flowers ; Taryna : purple dress ; Reena : red dress and Dyia : beige dress ! They were totally sexy !

After everybody presented themselves; it's time for dinner !

Everyone! To the table now! "asked the chef and the maid "

Nice! it's dinner time "said Duo and Dyia at the same time "

After the dinner there was a small party where everybody was drank! Everybody with no exceptions !

Heero was sitting under a tree alone even when he is drank he didn't want to speak with any one ; but Reena wanted to stay alone too _(PS: the same place where heero was sitting)_ but what was strange that she was looking at Heero as a chair and Heero was looking at Reena but he only can see Reena the girl who sings in the bathroom naked

Awesome ! Relena Is going to kill me ! wait ! am I dating Relena ? or she dates me ? my god ! I can feel something on top of me but I don't know what it is !

Reena who was sitting on the top of Heero wanted to sleep

Yo ! fairy chair ! take me to the bedroom ! Wheyyy "said Reena "

Heero also wanted to sleep so when he heard the word "bedroom" he drank for the last time and he took Reena who was on top of him and they went inside the house when none has saw them and he got into his bedroom! put Reena next to him ; put his head on her chest and the both of them felt into deep sleep !

At the same time Relena was searching for him and could not find him though that he went out so she joined the others! _(PS: Even when he is drank he is awesome_ )

Taryna was trying to step on a battle ; Trowa and Catherine were watching her and laughing but "Op" she fell down on Trowa ; when they heated the floor Trowa put his hands accidently on her but Catherine didn't notice that cause she was drank ! .. Taryna was laughing like she never laugh before ! and trying to dance but she was so bad so Trowa helped her and they enjoyed their time ; after Catherine went to her bedroom to get some rest … !

the others were playing STAY HAGH BY TOVE LO and dancing each boy dance with two girls but Quatre admired the way Qatrina dances and he ignored Dorothy who was so jealous of Qatrina since she came to the house : Then ; the beat changed to LOLLIPOP BY ALEXANDRA STAN; Dyia was dancing with Duo and he wanted that this dance never end ; losing all his attention to Hilde ; who was trying to pull him to her side but she couldn't so she get angry and got between them and kissed him and he liked her kiss cause she the best kisser for him losing attention of Dyia the song changed to GLAD YOU CAME BY THE WANTED ! Dyia had a brilliant idea which is to jump from the roof to have fun ; taking with her Taryna for more fun ! Duo looked around and he didn't find her; he saw two shadows on the roof ; It's that time the songs changed to HURRY UP AND SAVE ME BY TIFFANY ; Trowa was dancing when Taryna disappeared however he saw her standing up there and OPP! the two girls jumped ; they both run to catch the girls … fortunately ; the girls were safe and the boys thank god for their safety !

That was super fun! let's repeat it again " said Dyia "

Wohoooo! " answered Taryna "

I almost dead and you say that's fun ! " said Duo who was angry "

Sorry "said Dyia "

Are you okay ? "asked Trowa "

Yep ! " answered Taryna "

Never do that again girls ok!?

Okay

And then they went back to drink more …


	3. relena

**I do not own gundam wing!**

Hello everybody ! hope you like my first story I know that there are grammar mistakes but I'm trying my best to avoid it ! enjoy ! don't forget to follow and specially review! I'm sorry but it's short chapters this time !

 **Chapter5: this is our night**

The beat has changed once more to COME WITH ME NOW BY KONGOS Trowa and Taryna were making a sweet; wonderful couple they were dancing enjoying their time; pushing themselves to the limit and everyone admired them …

Then ; the beat changed for the last time that night to Butterfly by Smile ; this is chino 's favorite song ; she was dancing like a star ; Wufei was so impressed by her so he joined her ; forgetting everything in the world ; they looked like an amazing Chinese couple ; everyone felt that the song was made for them .. After the song ends everyone went to his bedroom to get rest.

At 4 am in the morning Reena and Heero woke up and saw the position they were like and they separated from each other quickly with so funny chocked faces;

So! What were you doing here? A... What did you do to me? "said Reena "

Nothing! I should ask you the question! What are you doing in my bedroom?

No stupid! This is my bedroom!

Really! Look again "it was his room after all! How embarrassing – said Reena to herself "Yes it's your bedroom! Pff! big deal! The most important thing now is to go out without anybody sees me!

Yeah! get out from my room

Rude boy!

Heero! Are you awake!

Dam it! Who is it! Heero go see

No! You go!

You stupid idiot! If anyone saw me here ; they will say that … that … Ahhh are you listening !

Yeah! Yeah!

Yeah so go out quickly! I don't want to stuck with you for the whole night!

Like I want!

I'm coming in Heero!

I have to hide!

Go under the bed!

And the door opened!

Heero!

Relena! "answered Heero " Relena wanted to hug him but she fell down next to ; she was so drank

Heero! You really have to find a solution with your girlfriend! Now I have to go

Yeah you're right! Hey! Can you do a favor! Take Relena with you!

What! Why me?

I let you sleep in room the whole night... So!

You … stupid … little … jerk …! and they went out closing the door

Hah! What a girl!

 **Chapter6: Seriously Relena?**

Morning & breakfast:

Reena and Heero were fighting who's going to get first to the table;

Qatrina was sleeping on the table

Dyia was so hungry but her stomach was hurting her from last night

Trowa and Catherine were sitting next to each other; and Catherine was trying to convince Trowa to perform with her in the big show next week

Duo was in the kitchen with chino and Quatre

Wufei still upstairs looking for sally; he didn't see her from last night

Hilde was helping Dorothy to pick a nice dress to wears and impress Quatre

Taryna was getting down from the stairs; she looked behind to find relena wearing Reena's clothes; she screamed and scared from Reena's reaction; chino heard her; she looked at the stairs and choked from what she saw!

What the-! "said chino ; she was scared from Reena "

OMG! we are going to Die " said Taryna ; crying "

Relena walks in Heero's direction! Everybody was looking at her!

Reena saw her and she was like don't know what to do ; what to say ; most likely lost ; angry and choked and Heero was … just like Reena but surprised by Relena 's weird action and disappointed also !

What are you wearing Relena! "Asked Heero "this isn't your style!

I know my dear! But since you like miss Reena's style more! I decided to do some changes!

Reena whispered in Heero's ear and said:

Did she saw us last night?

I don't know! Hope not!

I will handle this! Listen to me miss peace "said Reena in a serious tone " first there nothing between me and Heero : second ! From where did you get those clothes?!

From your closet of course!

From … my … closet!-Repeated a choked Reena- You naïve girl! Who did you ask for permission to enter to my room; don't ever think that I will let you do what you want just because of who you are! If you put your little hands again on my closet! You will be dead! Is that clear!

Hey! Look to who you are speaking to! " shouted Dorothy "

I know to who I am speaking; to a little sneaky thief!

What! " replied a surprised relena "

I warned you miss peace ! Never do it again! – ordered Reena-

At the same time! In the same place Dyia who was so hungry ; took her breakfast and hided under the table ; Quatre heard noises coming under the table ; he took a look and found Dyia eating ; she felt like someone was watching her ; she took a look and said

Wanna join me?!

Why are you eating your breakfast here?

Believe me! you don't want let her see you eating when she's mad

Why!?

She hates to see somebody eating when she is mad; she feels like he insulting her!

Wow! Well-then! enjoy your meal

Thank you!


	4. love night

**I do not own gundam wing!**

Hi my friends ! I'm sorry that I did not upload as usual I'm a bit late but pretend that you didn't notice that !

I'm sorry that the chapter is short I wrote it today and I hope you like it ! I will complete it don't worry

Next chapter I will try to give you a closer view for how the girls body looks like !

Well don't forget to rate and review if you have suggestion please tell me I will be happy to know it read it and included in my story ! See you next chapter !

Taryna heard Catherine speaking about the big show; she remembered that Boss told her to practice with her new partner Trowa

However she wanted to speak with him first then may be they will train together outside the circus sometimes; but Catherine jumped between his hands like a sweet talented acrobat and kissed him passionately ! Taryna was so embarrassed that she ignored Catherine's look and took Trowa's hand and went out side! She turned and saw him looking at her! She blushed!

We are … we are … performing together!

What? What are you talking about!

But Taryna run away!

Qatrina suggested to go camping next week with the boys if they want and they agreed!

And everyone went back home except for the boys who stayed in Quatre's house to spend a romantic night with their girlfriends

At night the weather was lovely it's kinda hot and every couple was ready for it date !

Relena and Heero were sitting in the garden suddenly Relena hugged Heero

You know heero I missed you so much

I missed you too

I also miss our hangs out like before ! i really do ! Sometimes I feel like you don't love me anymore and sometimes I can't stop thinking in our future

Don't say something like that relena I always loved you and I always will !

Heero –in a serious tone- may I ask you a question first?

Of course ask anything you want ! Don't be shy

Okay –here we go 'said to her self'- Do you really wants to spend the rest of your life with me?

Huh … Emm-m .. well emm-m-m .. 'what the heck is gotten into me?- eh sure Relena ! huh what a silly question ! 'answered Heero while smirking! But as soon as his smile fade away and said – Relena can I ask you a question ?

Yeah sure honey !

What made you ask me a question like that ? is there something scaring you ?

Well ! its just .. actually it's nothing ! it's not a big deal !

Okay ! as you say !

And they back to silence again

What's wrong with me ? – Heero speaking with himself- Did I just stutter earlier ? But why ? (Suddenly a memory of Reena and him in the bedroom when they were drank come back to him ) What ! why did I remembered that ? Oh my god I can't stop thinking of that girl ! that girl with her big tits a worm chest she is so cute ! HEYYY WAIT A SEC ! what did I just said ! Ahh never mind ! I must be sick !

Heero do you want join Catherine and Trowa in swimming pool?

Okay ! you go first ! I'll catch up later ! I have something to do really quick !

Oka-y

Dorothy and Quatre were having a romantic dinner inside the house

Oh Quatre ! what a lovely dinner !

Did you like it ?

Of I did ! I love it ! Ahh Quatre you don't have any idea how much I am happy to be with you

You know Dorothy ! if there was words which can describe my feeling to you right know only 3 words can !

What is it Quatre ?

I love you

Ow Quatre ! I love you too ! I never knew that you are so romantic !

Well ! if I am not romantic so who's going to make you happy in these lovely moments darling !

Yeah you are completely right honey !

Few seconds later !

Quatre may I ask you something ?

Sure !

Who was that girl from last night ! I think her name is Qatarina I guess ?

Well to be honest with you ! you are not the first one who asked me this question !

Seriously ?

Yeah ! Her father was a close friend to my father ! and they kept on having families meeting every year but you know the Circumstances went bad and they stoped coming and my dad was busy so he wrote in his legacy that if met his friend's daughter I will make sure to continue our family 's "tradition"

Ow ! I see know ! I'm sorry Quatre !

No! no it's ok ! so do you want to see Trowa and Catherine practicing some moves in the swimming pool ?

Yeah ! with my pleasure

Shall we go !

Then on the other hand where Sally was having a fight with swords with Wufei to impassionate him of how much she improved her power

That's nice ! if you continue on this path you will become even stronger ! congrats

Thanks ! you know it's all thanks to you

Huh ! to me ?

Yeah ! if we did not train over and over I wouldn't be like this !

No need to thank me ! I am your boyfriend ! don't ever forget that ! –said Wufei with a smile –

You think ! I hope so – Sally felt like it is something wrong ! something missing ! she felt that Wufei doesn't belong to her ! exactly to another girl !

She threw the sword from her hand and the white helmet and hugged Wufei and kissed him as he was completely choked !

I love you Wufei !

I love you too – answered Wufei with a fake smile ! even he felt that he did not mean the Love to his girlfriend but deep in his mind he was thinking of that Chinese girl who came yesterday he asked Quatre but unfortunately he didn't knew her ! all he knows that she is a friend of Qatarina that's all ! that made him a little depressed but he did not gave up hope he may know when and where to find her -

Back to our couple Hilde and Duo who were walking in the Garden

We had a lots of fun tonight

Yeah I didn't enjoy my time like that in while

I know hahahahah

Ow Duo you silly hahahahah

So what do you think of our date

I … I love it ! it remands me of the good old days where we used to go out and get back home late ! we played a lot of games ! do you remember when you bought me flowers then we had dinner outside – asked Hilde while crying – and when you were sick and I stayed next to you until you were healed !

I do – Duo stand up and hugged her to him tightly- I do not want to see your tears anymore Hilde ! is it clear !

Yes !

So now – as a way to cheer her up a bit- do you want to join the others in the swimming pool ?

Yeah let's go !

I'm coming ! I just need to check something with Heero and Wufei and I'll join you later

Okay ! 'responded Hilde smiling'

I need to know her ! from where she came ! why does the doctor is training her ? what do she do ? where does she works ? and the most important how do she feels to the doctor cauz I can't forget how did I felt when I she threw herself from the top of the roof last night I felt like I'm loosing something important in my life and I rushed to save her ! (PS: Duo is speaking to himself)Then he went to meet Heero and Wufei in the chosen place !

In the swimming pool where everyone were together and the adorable couple was doing some moves like dancing (special way ) and ….


	5. warning

**Hello ! how are you doing my friends ! And as I promised you in last chapter I will try to give you a closer look about how the five's new characters 's** **bodies**

 **So here we are :**

 **sarushima anime -) Qatrina**

 **xueli ouyang -) Reena**

 **amane suou -) Dyia**

 **morgiana magi -)Taryna**

 **Masuzu Natsukawa -) chino**

 **I remind you that the description of the faces of the characters in the first chapter didn't change I only gave you an idea about the bodies that's all**

 **I hope that this really helps you and if you have any suggestion to add to the story please tell me**

 **ENJOY**

 **I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WINGS**


	6. new mission

In the swimming pool where everyone were together watching the adorable couple doing an amazing moves as an example Trowa holds Catherine then they submerge; swimming in X (opposite directions) then; when they hold back to the surface ; in an Inconsistent movement Trowa throw Catherine in the air so she fall in between his hands

Other place where Duo supposed to meet Wufei and Heero

No interence; we all know why are we here ? –said Duo in a serious tone-

Yeah but … -answered Heero in hesitated voice

Listen to me carefully; I think that those girls are suspicious – answered Duo

Suspicious? –asked Wufei and Heero

Yeah don't you guys can see? I mean first Heero you fond one in the doc's lab; and I fond one in the DOCTER'S HOUSE; I mean don't you find it strange? What about theirs behavior! it is changing whenever they speak with them! Second we discovered that the doctors knew the girls from long time ago and none of them told us about them if they were … were like … (Duo shake hid head) well I don't know but it means something! –added Duo-

Yeah you're right at some point –responded Wufei- and don't forget their desire to marry the girls other ways it seems like the girls are giving up against them ! (flash back : -What's the matter master ! tell me ! speak to me in every subject you want master ! I'm here for you remember !

-Ok! Here we... Go! I want to marry you chino!

Boom! What a big shock chino got! Wufei who was listening to them and fascinated by the girl told himself "she is almost in my age and ... She is so beautiful! I've never see one like her before! The lucky master! He found her before me! Heh! But marry her! What's is she going to say? If she agreed I won't have any chance with her! Dam it! Please say no! Wait ! what the heck did I just said ! what's wrong with me ! why don't I want her to agree ! I love sally ! my heart is for sally only ! Oh never mind

-What about my dream "she said crying "! the boy you told me about him ; Chang Wufei ; I didn't have the chance to see him ; marrying you will destroy every thing ! I'm still young for marriage ….

-Wufei have already a girlfriend "shout the master O" you do not have any chance! If he saw you he will ignored you; and KILL you !

He shocked her and destroyed her! but Wufei couldn't wait any longer he wasn't that kind of people so he get into the restaurant ; take a seat next to her on the table and looked at her with his strict eyes

-I'm Chang Wufei ; and I'm here to tell you do not marry the master O and continue your dreams until you achieve them ! and you will find someone strong and he will love you better than any one ! don't put a miserable end to your life by this marriage .

-But ..

-With no but !

\- Wufei ! thank you so much I don't know how to thank you "smiled chino and blushed " flash back end)

\- So let me conclude you think that those girls are hiding something right?- asked heero-

\- yeah exactly Heero; - answered Duo-

\- so what about the others I bet that they don't even think about them at all – asked Heero-

\- never mind them; they will get involve with us sooner or later – answered Duo laughing –

\- I totally agree with Duo we need to know them very well and to do that we need to get closer to them ! – said Wufei-

\- Get closer? - asked heero ( He understand what Wufei means but he can't think that he's going to cheat on relena)

\- What do you mean by getting closer? – Asked Duo in terrified tone-

\- I'll tell you ! We need to go out with them more often; offer them presents - answered Wufei-

\- you mean dates ? – Asked Duo in chocked tone-

\- yes! that's the only way to get in touch with them at the moment

-But we have a small problem – Said Heero- what do you think that our GFs will say about this?

\- They will say nothing ! cause they will not know until we finish our new mission ! – answered Wufei –

\- So now we can only wait until we meet again at the complain trip that that girl spoke about! – said Duo-

\- yeah ! – answered Heero-

\- of course – answered Wufei –

\- So shall we now celebrating with the others: I can see clearly that they're having fun in the swimming pool ! – asked Duo with a big smile –

\- let's go – answered the boys in common

 **Hi my friends I'm so sorry that it took me this long time to publish I was sick and sorry that it is a short chapter**

 **I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WINGS**


End file.
